Le père noel de Sainte Mangouste
by Laura Perdue
Summary: Drago a une mission un peu spéciale pour ses travaux d'intérêt général.


FIC DE NOEL TEAM

Titre : Le Père Noël de Sainte Mangouste.  
><span>Disclaimer :<span> Les personnages sont la propriété exclusive de J. et je ne fais que les emprunter. Cette histoire se passe après le tome 7 et l'épilogue n'est pas comprise.  
><span>Exigences <span>:  
>Les couples que j'aime : HarryDrago  
>Rating maximum : T<br>Genres : romance/humour ou romance/drama  
>Epoque : A Poudlard, ou une ou deux années après =)<br>Ce que j'aime : heu... allez plutôt à la rubrique j'aime pas ce sera plus simple  
>Ce que je n'aime pas : Les histoires trop niaises, et ron gay xD<br>(Facultatif) Des scénarii, des prompts ou des demandes spéciales pour votre fic cadeau : Si vous faites une fanfiction humoristique, je veux bien voir Drago en père noël  
><span>Résumé <span>: Drago a une mission un peu spéciale pour ses travaux d'intérêt général.  
>-<p>

Quand Drago avait écopé de travaux d'intérêt général pour ses actions pendant la guerre, il s'était attendu à finir dans un vieux bureau poussiéreux à trier des papiers ou à laver le sol de Gringotts, histoire que son humiliation soit totale et que la population sorcière puisse l'oublier.

Ceci expliquait que lorsque son agent de probation lui avait dit qu'il passerait la période de noël à faire des animations dans Sainte Mangouste, il avait été très surpris. Bien sur, il ne l'avait pas laissé paraître, puisqu'un Malfoy est toujours maître de lui-même. Il n'allait pas renoncer à certains principes de son éducation alors que sa famille se montrait plus unie que jamais.

Drago avait bien conscience que le témoignage d'Harry Potter lors de son procès avait joué en sa faveur. Il lui avait donc envoyé un hibou de remerciement. Depuis, il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du Sauveur, et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal. Parce que son cœur avait eu un drôle de sursaut en voyant le gryffondor avec des bandages au tribunal.

Drago se dirigeait donc vers l'accueil de Sainte Mangouste en ce premier jour de décembre en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien devoir faire, sûrement un méchant dans une pièce de théâtre. Son nom était toujours associé à la terreur après tout, il avait entendu la semaine précédent une mère dire à son fils « mange ou Lucius Malfoy viendra t'emmener chez les Mangemorts » dans la rue.

Ce genre de réflexion prouvait bien que certains sorciers allaient devoir panser leurs plaies longtemps(.)

Son agent de probation(,) Mike(,) l'attendait dans le hall. Il y avait près de lui un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et une jeune femme. Drago les avait déjà aperçus lors d'une réunion précédente et ne fut donc pas étonné de leur présence. Dès qu'il fut à leur niveau, Mike pris la parole :

- Malfoy, vous êtes le dernier mais vous êtes parfaitement à l'heure comme d'habitude.

Il se tourna et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il récupéra une feuille auprès de la médicomage d'acceuil pendant que les trois condamnés attendaient.

- Suivez-moi, leur ordonna-t-il ensuite. Je vais vous expliquer vos missions en route.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs et Mike appuya sur un bouton pour monter.

- Les tribunaux qui vous ont suivi(,) ont jugé que vos peines devaient seulement comporter des travaux d'intérêt généraux pour une durée courte. Le ministère a donc décidé de vous employer à Sainte Mangouste auprès de malades pour que vous preniez conscience de la gravité de vos actes en voyant des malades. 

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et le voyage se déroula en silence jusqu'au septième étage.

- On descend ici, je vais vous amener dans la salle de repos où vous pourrez prendre vos pauses. Il y a là bas(,) le placard des costumes.

Quand Drago entendit le mot « costume », il sut qu'un problème allait arriver. Un gros problème.

Mike entra dans la salle et ouvrit un placard d'un coup de baguette.

- Vous allez faire des animations tout le mois de décembre, déclara-t-il. Vous allez donc avoir deux séries de costumes.

Il sortit trois housses du placard.

- Voici vos costumes des trois premières semaines à tous. Ce sont des costumes de lutins du Père Noël.

- Le PairNowel ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda l'autre homme. Drago non plus ne savait pas, il écouta donc attentivement la réponse de Mike.

- Le Père Noël, expliquait celui-ci, est un personnage inventé par les moldus. Selon la légende, il apporte les cadeaux aux enfants sages le jour de Noël.

- Ma mère moldue m'en a parlé, déclara la femme qui était avec eux. C'est un gros vieux habillé en rouge avec une barbe blanche.

Drago Malfoy décida qu'il ne porterait jamais un tel costume. Il voulait bien faire des travaux d'intérêt général, mais il ne fallait pas non plus pousser le bouchon trop loin. Un Malfoy habillé en vieux moldu bedonnant? Jamais de la vie. Un Malfoy respire la classe et l'élégance.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les juges leurs avaient attribué cette peine. Il était connu de tous qu'il n'aimait pas les moldus. Les deux autres « condamnés » qui étaient avec lui semblaient avoir abusés de moldus pendant la guerre, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu lors de la réunion initiale.

- Donc voici pour toi Ned, annonca l'agent de probation. Drago, le tien est plus grand, c'est parfait vu ta taille. Par contre, on va avoir un problème pour la poitrine de Lyra parce que ce sont des costumes de lutins mâles. Il va donc falloir trouver autre chose.

Il commença à fouiller dans l'armoire.

- On pourrait aussi modifier la taille grâce à un sort, déclara la sang-mêlé.

- Non, répondit Mike, vous savez très bien que vous êtes privés de magie durant la durée de vos travaux d'intérêt général. Décision des juges pour vous faire apprécier la culture moldue à sa juste valeur. Vous ne devez donc pas porter d'habits ensorcelés.

- Comme si on pouvait oublier qu'on est privé de magie, souffla le dénommé Ned.

Drago acquiesça en silence. C'était ce dont il souffrait le plus. Il était privé de magie depuis la fin de son procès il y a un mois, et devait encore tenir comme ça deux mois. Drago était conscient que ses actes pendant la guerre méritaient une sanction, mais priver un sang-pur de sa magie était horrible. L'avantage c'était qu'apprendre à vivre sans les sorts de base avait déjà fait avancer sa vision du monde moldu.

- Ah voici un costume d'ange. Ca sera parfait pour toi Lyra, tu pourras montrer la magie de Noël ! S'exclama Mike en sortant une nouvelle housse du placard. Il en profita pour ranger une des trois housses qu'il avait sorti au début. Allez dans le vestiaire à côté vous changer.

Quand Drago eut fini de se changer, il portait un sous-pull vert sapin, accompagné du pantacourt assorti et d'une ceinture marron. « Heureusement que j'aime le vert » songea-t-il. Il y avait aussi des chaussettes montantes blanches et un petit chapeau vert avec des feuilles de houx pour compléter le costume. « Parfaitement ridicule » se dit-il quand il s'aperçut dans la glace. « Enfin, Ned n'est pas mieux ».

En effet, Ned portait exactement le même costume, sauf que le sien était d'un rouge gryffondor douteux. Lyra les rejoint dans leur vestiaire en pestant :

- Non mais vous avez vu mon look ? J'ai l'air d'une possédée, cria-t-elle. En effet, sa robe blanche et ses cheveux détachés ne lui donnaient pas un air angélique.

- Nous, on a pas de chaussures, déclara Ned. Donc je pense pas que les costumes soient complets.

Ils retournèrent donc dans la salle de repos où leur agent de probation les attendait.

- Parfait, vous êtes tous adorables ! S'exclama celui-ci en les voyant arriver. Alors, Lyra, voila des chaussures à ta taille et ton auréole.

Lyra dut donc mettre la touche finale à son costume à contre-cœur. "Au moins, elle ressemble plus ou moins à un ange maintenant" pensa Drago.

- Et les garçons, voici vos chaussures, continua Mike en leur tendant des bottines marrons. On utilise les mêmes chaussures pour tous les costumes donc même si elles ne vont pas trop avec le thème de Noël, ça ira très bien.

Mike leur fit ensuite un discours sur la culture moldue que Drago n'écouta que d'une oreille, tout occupé qu'il était à s'admirer dans la vitre. Ce costume de lutin ne mettait pas en valeur son corps parce qu'il était trop lâche. Heureusement, ses cheveux blonds et son teint pâle étaient mis en avant par la couleur. « Ned a l'air complètement stupide par contre » songea-t-il.

Ils durent ensuite apprendre chacun un texte correspondant à leur rôle. Lyra se vit confier un parchemin pour noter les vœux des enfants malades. Mike précisa qu'ils pouvaient s'échanger ce rôle s'ils voulaient et ils décidèrent donc d'instaurer un roulement.

- Le but est surtout de faire plaisir aux enfants en les distrayant de leurs soins. Ils ne voient pas beaucoup d'autres adultes que des médecins et leurs parents inquiets donc je compte sur vous pour les émerveiller. N'oubliez pas que vous aller passer chaque jour dans les chambres, vous ne devez donc pas hésiter à jouer avec les enfants.

Mike les accompagna ensuite dans une première chambre pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien compris. Ils durent écouter une fillette de six ans parler de ses jouets pendant trente minutes autour d'une table, avec chacun une tasse en bois. La pauvre enfant était défigurée par une cicatrice qui s'étendait sur la moitié gauche de son corps.

Après cette délicieuse réunion, ils prirent congé et Mike se tourna vers eux :

- Je vois que vous avez bien compris votre rôle. Les enfants que vous allez voir ont tous été touchés par la guerre. Je ne vous demande pas de les aimer mais de faire en sorte qu'ils se sentent bien. Je vous revois ce soir pour un bilan de la journée. Nous ferons une réunion tous les matins et tous les soirs. Vous pouvez me trouver dans la salle de repos en cas de besoin, je serai en train de m'occuper de dossiers.

Une fois Mike partit, Ned se tourna vers eux.

- Bon ben, va falloir y aller. Je sens que je vais détester ce boulot, déclara-t-il mal à l'aise après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la cicatrice qui s'étandait sur le corps de la fillette.

« Moi aussi » pensa Drago qu'un sentiment de culpabilité n'avait pas quitté depuis son entrée dans la chambre. « Moi aussi ».

Quand Ned ouvrit la porte pour la trentième fois de la journée, Drago découvrit qu'encore une fois, l'enfant n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Celui-ci était assit sur son lit tout habillé et un de ses parents se trouvait sur une chaise proche. Mais lorsqu'il détailla l'adulte, il se rendit compte avec surprise que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. En effet, voir Harry Potter s'étonner de votre présence puis vous fusiller du regard, ça n'arrive pas dans toutes les chambres.

Drago recula d'un pas sous le regard, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il ne comprit pas instantanément pourquoi Potter le regardait comme ça. Et après, il réalisa qu'ils se trouvaient dans le couloir de la pédopsychiatrie, et que si le Sauveur se trouvait ici, c'était sûrement parce qu'il était proche de l'enfant.

L'absence de cheveux roux et du couple Weasley montrait que l'enfant était probablement Teddy Lupin, filleul d'Harry Potter et orphelin de la guerre. Il comprit donc que le regard du Grand Vainqueur voulait dire « moque toi de lui et j'écrase ta face d'ex mangemort sans pitié ». Sauf que Drago ne voyait pas vraiment en quoi se moquer d'un pauvre gosse orphelin allait l'aider dans sa réhabilitation.

Surtout que depuis qu'il avait vécu la guerre, il comprenait bien mieux quelle douleur provoquait la perte d'un parent proche. Il avança donc en compagnie des deux autres, bien que c'était lui qu'Harry Potter ne quittait pas des yeux.

Ned s'apercevant de la tension de la pièce prit alors la parole en regardant l'enfant :

- Bonjour bonhomme, nous sommes les lutins du Père Noël. Nous sommes venus à Sainte Mangouste parce que le Père Noël a vu que les enfants ici ne peuvent pas écrire tranquillement leur liste de cadeaux. Il nous a donc envoyé pour les écrire à votre place.

En entendant ces paroles, Harry Potter avait commencé à se détendre, au grand bonheur de Drago. Parce que voir un tueur de mage noir énervé, ce n'était pas bon pour ses nerfs. En plus, c'était rassurant de voir que Ned connaissait son texte par cœur.

Comme Ned se tournait vers lui et Lyra, le seprentard se senti obligé d'ajouter :

- Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai un parchemin et une plume à papotte. C'est donc moi qui vais envoyer la lettre. Par contre, ne te sens pas obligé de nous dire tout de suite toutes tes idées.

Drago porta alors son regard sur l'enfant pour la première fois. Teddy Lupin le regardait avec des yeux écarquillés. « Ce n'est qu'un bébé » pensa-t-il.

- Camion, dit pourtant l'enfant tout doucement.

Drago se tourna vers Harry Potter d'un air interrogateur :

- Il veut un camion de pompier pour Noël. C'est sa passion du moment, dit le Sauveur en regardant tendrement l'enfant. Il connait le Père Noël, n'est ce pas mon trésor ?

- Oui ! S'écria l'enfant avec un grand sourire, ses cheveux devenant rouge.

- C'est un métamorphomage, expliqua le sauveur aux trois autres adultes en anticipant toute question.

« Je sais qui est cet enfant Potter » eut envie de s'exclamer Drago. Mais il avait décidé avec ses parents qu'il ne devait plus se disputer avec le Sauveur. Surtout que Lyra et Ned ne savaient pas forcément qui était l'enfant. Il déclara donc :

- C'est bien Teddy ton nom ?

- Oui répondit l'enfant en se tournant vers l'ancien gryffondor avec un air surpris.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Un Malfoy connait tout le monde, il a des relations. Surtout que ce gosse était lié à sa famille.

- C'est Drago Malfoy, Teddy, il sait qui nous sommes, répondit Potter. C'est un de tes cousins éloigné. J'ai été à Poudlard avec lui aussi.

- Cousin ? Demanda Teddy en regardant Drago.

- Je suis au travail du Père Noël aujourd'hui Teddy. Mais oui, je suis un de tes cousins, déclara Drago en se forçant à être aimable. « Ce pauvre gosse n'a plus de parents » songea-t-il.

Ned s'avança ensuite pour se présenter et Lyra se sentit donc obligé de faire pareil. Ils discutèrent ensuite avec Harry Potter du café de l'hopital pendant que Teddy se reposait dans les bras de son parrain.

Lorsqu'ils partirent de la chambre au bout de presque une heure, le Sauveur semblait avoir compris que les trois condamnés ne feraient aucun mal à son fils et qu'ils étaient bien en train de se racheter. Ned leur avait même expliqué ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre et combien il le regrettait.

Drago lui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, sauf à Teddy, parce que le regard doux et calme que lui avait lancé Harry Potter l'avait encore une fois perturbé. Tant de normalité dans leurs rapports le dérangeait. Il avait presque envie de secouer le gryffondor en lui disant « on se déteste, ne fait pas semblant de bien m'aimer ». Mais il avait peur des répercutions que cela aurait pu avoir sur sa réhabilitation, et ses parents lui avaient fait promettre de bien se comporter et de garder une attitude adulte correspondant à son nom.

« En plus, songea Drago, Potter était mignon aujourd'hui et je préfère le secouer d'une autre manière ».

Drago vint donc tous les jours dans la chambre de Teddy, et tous les jours il y voyait le sexy Harry Potter. Il commençait même à s'attacher vraiment à l'enfant. Surtout que celui-ci avait l'air tellement heureux de voir la joyeuse troupe arriver. A chaque fois, il leur parlait de son camion rouge et partait ensuite dans un discours racontant sa journée de façon détaillée mais avec des mots que Drago ne comprenait pas du tout.

Il se contentait donc d'écouter en souriant. Parce que Teddy était tellement mignon, surtout la façon dont ses cheveux changeaient de couleur au fur et à mesure du récit.

Parfois, quand Ned ouvrait la porte, les enfants dormaient et ils devaient donc repartir silencieusement. Mais Drago avait toujours le droit à un sourire éclatant d'Harry Potter, et il commença alors à développer une sorte d'addiction à ce sourire lumineux. Parce que le bonheur qui irradiait du Sauveur à ce moment vous réchauffait le cœur et cette chaleur ne vous quittait ensuite plus pendant au moins vingt minutes.

Et dans le monde des rapports froids et distants que lui lançaient les autres adultes sorciers, ça n'avait pas de prix pour Drago.

- Hors de question s'exclama Drago quand il vit le costume de Père Noël pour la première fois. Je ne ferai pas ça.

Mike le regarda avec un air désapprobateur.

- Voyons Drago, ce n'est pas avec des réflexions de ce genre que tu vas te réintégrer à la société sorcière. Et de toute façon, le costume est trop petit pour toi. Il est pour Ned.

- Oui Malfoy, le costume est pour moi, répondit Ned avec un roulement des yeux. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un vieux Papi que les enfants adorent. Surtout que je vais devoir terminer mes phrases pas « oh oh oh » et distribuer des chocolats à tout l'hôpital.

- Je dois changer de costume aussi ? demanda Lyra en voyant que l'agent de probation avait sorti deux housses du placard.

Mike sorti un ensemble marron, un serre tête avec des cornes et un nez rouge clignotant.

- Oui Lyra, tu vas faire le renne du Père Noël, parce que l'ange n'a pas eu le succès que je prévoyais.

Lyra et Ned partirent donc se changer pendant que Drago regardait Mike.

- Un problème Drago ? Demanda ce dernier voyant que le serpentard n'allait pas se changer.

- Je voulais savoir si les heures qu'on a fait ici couvrent toute ma peine. Parce que j'ai encore le mois de janvier sans magie.

- Et bien, tu n'auras pas à te déplacer en janvier mais tu vas devoir faire du travail chez toi en expliquant dans une lettre de trois rouleaux de parchemin ce que t'as apporté ton travail auprès des enfants de Sainte Mangouste. Lyra et Ned devront faire pareil, je vous l'avais précisé le premier jour ici.

« Jour où je n'ai rien écouté à ce que tu disais, pensa Drago. Enfin, j'ai des choses à dire au moins, ça ne sera pas si terrible à faire. J'ai mûri depuis la guerre et ça sera l'occasion parfaite de le montrer. »

A ce moment là, Ned et Lyra arrivèrent des vestiaires. Ned se frottait les jambes et Lyra avait l'air ridicule dans sa combinaison marron.

- C'est bizarre mais le costume me gratte beaucoup, dit Ned. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'angora dedans parce que je suis allergique.

- Euh je ne sais pas, répondit Mike. Retourne toi je vais regarder l'étiquette.

A la tête que fit Mike après avoir lu la composition du tissu, Drago senti que ça n'allait pas aller.

- Drago, tu vas devoir mettre le costume, déclara l'agent de probation. Je ne peux pas risquer la santé de Ned.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans leur nouvelle tenue dans la chambre de Teddy lupin, Harry Potter ouvrit de grands yeux et comprenant que Drago était le Père Noël, explosa de rire.

- Merci du soutien, renifla le serpentard.

Il savait bien qu'il avait l'air ridicule avec son faux gros ventre et un pantalon rouge trop petit.

- Tu as oublié de finir ta phrase par « oh oh oh », s'exclama Lyra avec un grand sourire pendant que le Sauveur semblait rigoler encore plus fort en entendant ce que Drago devait faire.

- Oh, pardon, oh oh oh, répondit l'ex mangemort. Je ne voudrais pas contrarier les coutumes moldues, oh oh oh.

Il se tourna vers Teddy pendant que son parrain continuait de rire.

- Veux tu un chocolat oh oh oh ?

- Oui, répondit l'enfant intimidé par la présence du Père Noël dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'il mangeait la sucrerie, Drago se tourna vers Harry Potter qui s'était enfin calmé.

- Je crois que j'avais pas autant rigolé depuis que Ron s'est pris un hibou dans la figure à l'anniversaire de Percy, déclara le Vainqueur.

- Je suis heureux de savoir que tu vas vivre vieux grâce à moi Potter, répondit l'ancien serpentard. Rire est bon pour le coeur.

- Je préfère le sport pour être en forme, répondit ce dernier avec un sourire pervers.

Lyra pouffa sous l'allusion, ce qui lui attira un regard noir de Ned, apparemment un peu jaloux. Ils jouèrent ensuite avec Teddy sans que l'ancien gryffondor ne fasse de nouvelle remarque.

Le jour suivant, alors que Drago se rapprochait d'Harry Potter, celui-ci lui chuchotta :

- Ce costume te moule les fesses, ça donne vraiment envie de toucher.

Drago sentit alors ses joues devenir rouges sous le regard en biais que lui lançait Harry.

Le Sauveur continua ses allusions toute la semaine.

"Non mais depuis quand il sait draguer lui, pensa Drago deux jours avant de finir sa peine. Avant, j'avais juste une fixation sur les bruns aux yeux verts, mais là je crois que je développe une addiction au sourire de Harry".

Lorsque Drago vint dire au revoir à Teddy à la fin de leur service le 26 décembre, le Sauveur lui demandade lesuivre. Drago se demanda ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il alla quand même à la suite du brun dans un couloir isolé de l'étage.

"Il veut peut être me proposer de se voir pour Teddy", se dit-il avec espoir. En effet, le serpentard ne se sentait pas prêt à ne plus voir tous les jours le sourire du gryffondor.

Lorsqu'Harry se tourna vers lui et le plaqua contre le mur. Il fut le premier surpris de la tournure des évènements. Mais avoir le corps sexy du Sauveur collé contre lui n'était pas déplaisant, au contraire.

Ce dernier lui murmura alors:

- Je rêve de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu dans ce costume de père noël.

Et avant que Drago ait pu répondre quoique ce soit, il l'embrassa avec douceur.


End file.
